The present invention relates to an apparatus for quickly stopping a remote controlled automatic cannon having a breech block which can be moved by means of an endless control groove in an essentially rotationally symmetrical control roller with each region of the control groove being associated with a respective function step within the firing cycle.
A device of the same general species used in a weapon of the above-mentioned type is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift DE OS No. 26 58 770 published July 6, 1978 and in corresponding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 168,331 filed July 14, 1980, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,180, issued July 5, 1983. In the disclosed weapon, a volume of propellant gas tapped from the gun barrel is used to actuate a clutch on the drive side of the breech block. If a respective control pulse does not appear, for example due to misfiring, the clutch is released and consequently no torque is transmitted. Although this device has been found acceptable in practice, there nevertheless arises the task of providing a likewise simple, fast acting quick stop device which can be easily integrated in a weapon and which assures stopping in case of a malfunction without unlocking the breech block.